


Prime Mothers

by NIGHTFURY



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHTFURY/pseuds/NIGHTFURY
Summary: Finally, it was done.It had taken Aloy three years, seven months, and thirteen days to do it, but GAIA Prime was rebuilt.-------------------Or how Horizon: Zero Dawn should have ended, in my opinion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other works I haven't even started yet, but I just finished watching the end of Horizon: Zero Dawn, and this popped up in my head screaming "WRITE ME!!!" at the top of its lungs at 3 am. So yeah, here you go! My first one-shot. Enjoy!  
> -Caitlin
> 
> P.S. I do not own Horizon: Zero Dawn.

Finally, it was done.

It had taken Aloy three years, seven months, and thirteen days to do it, but GAIA Prime was rebuilt. Two of those years had been spent traveling from Cauldron to Cauldron, rebooting and repurposing them to produce the parts needed. To Aloy's relief, the machines had automatically carried the parts to GAIA Prime and some of the protectors surrounding the Bitter Climb began rebuilding immediately. Now, as she stood in the fully repaired and well lit control room, she watched as the holograms ran final diagnostics.

Aloy touched the worn Focus on her right ear, activating it as she searched for what had become one of her favorite audio logs of Elisabet Sobeck. She saved every log she had on her human mother, but this one was something that warmed her heart every time she heard it. A quick swipe of her hand started the log.

_"Query: Are you alright, Elisabet?"_

_"You've asked me that twice now GAIA. Stop it now."_ Elisabet's voice was tired and irritated.

_"Quer-"_

_"SHUT UP!!!"_

Aloy shivered at the scream. She was never really prepared for it, even though she had listened to it 67 times already.

 _"Query: Did I do something wrong?"_ GAIA's synthetic voice was the hesitant.

 _"No. No, I'm sorry GAIA."_ Elisabeth apologized. _"I'm just, well I'm angry right now, and I'm not a nice person when I'm angry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Forgive me."_

 _"Query: What has made you angry? I cannot recall a time in which I have seen you this upset."_ There was a long pause before Elisabet spoke.

_"You know about the Lighthouse Protocol, yes?"_

_"The Lighthouse Protocol states: In the event of which an Alpha dies prematurely, their DNA will be used to create a clone to eventually take their place."_

_"Yes, that is the main function of the protocol. And, as you know, it was discussed at today's meeting."_

_"You wished to delete the protocol. The others overruled you through a majority vote of 8 to 3."_

_"Yes."_

_"Query: Is that why you are upset?"_

_"No. It's what Travis said after the meeting; when he cornered me in the hallway."_ Elisabet's voice grew angrier.

_"My sensors were not able to listen in to your conversation with Mr. Tate. Query: What did he say?"_

_"He had asked me why I was so against the protocol. I told him that it would be unfair of us to put the weight of the world on a child's shoulders. The fate of the world shouldn't be their concern the minute they were born."_ Elisabeth sighed, then growled.

 _"He gave me a funny look and told me not to be silly. That the child would be me, born again to continue on my work."_ Elisabeth spat out the words as she repeated them.

_"His words caused your anger."_

_"I slapped him, hard. Enough to leave a bruise at least. I walked away before I could do more than that."_

Aloy smiled at the thought. She had seen and heard enough logs to know the man was ass. A smart man, but ass an all the same. Much like Sylens in that regard.

_"Query: Why was his statement so offensive?"_

Aloy held her breath. This was her favorite part.

_"GAIA, I believe every sentient being, including you, has the right to make their own path. I don't want any possible clone of me to be forced into something they don't want. It's not fair to them."_

_"It's their life."_ Aloy whispered in time with Elisabet. _"Therefore, it should be their choice on who to be."_

That was the real reason Aloy considered Elisabeth to be her mother. Elisabet had stood up for her, even though she had never existed at that point in time. GAIA may have been the one to create her, but Elisabet was the person she looked up to, the person she took second hand guidance from. Oh how she wished she could have met her. Aloy was jerked quickly from her thoughts by an incessant beeping.

"Purge of Hades Protocol: Confirmed. Reactivate GAIA Prime?" A male synthetic voice intoned. Aloy felt a smile creep up on her face. Without hesitation, she hit the capital Y.

"Activating GAIA Prime."

Deep in the bowels of the facility, the generators sprang to life. Power raced through new and old connections. Green, brown and black code raced around the hologram machine that sat in the middle of the control room table. It built upon itself, line by line until a tall woman stood there, blinking her eyes.

"A moment." A deep alto rang through the room. "Has it truly been 23 years since I was last awake? Astounding. I had expected repairs to take much longer." The dark-skinned hologram was happily surprised.

"It helped that you left blueprints in the Cauldrons." Aloy said nervously.

"Hello, Alpha Prime." GAIA seemed like she wanted to say a different name, but held herself back. Aloy felt a little bit relieved that GAIA could be nervous too.

"Hello GAIA. And please, call me Aloy."

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Aloy. I'm sure we have much to discuss." The construct replied with a genuine smile.

"We sure do." Aloy whispered. Her hand went to her neck; to a tiny globe with string wrapped around it. "We sure do."


End file.
